


Water Lilies

by EtherealNyx



Series: Pre-Game Galar Works [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealNyx/pseuds/EtherealNyx
Summary: "Yes, I do know what romance is."In which conspiracy theories and Drednaw care do, in fact, go together well.





	Water Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend, who puts up with my daily rants about Pokémon characters. Kudos to you.
> 
> Also, the quote in the summary is from me. :> 
> 
> Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

_ People get so upset over how Pokémon act these days. Full offense, but why are we so heated when they follow their natural code? You can’t fault a Yamper for barking, right? Why do the same for Drednaw? They bite. It’s in the classification. Trainers would do well to remember that. _

\- an excerpt from the Drednaw Adoption Shelter's website

* * *

Scrubbing down Titanic was tough enough most days, but even more so when he was agitated. “I need to clean your horn, baby.” Nessa murmured. All that got her was a quick snap at her fingers. 

“Shh, shh…” She patted his side, unfazed. It was a warning shot, and a weak one at that. She’d worry once he started trying to swallow her hand again. “I get it. You’re grumpy! It’s  _ okay _ , you big sourpuss.” 

Her Drednaw feigned headbutting her. Nessa cooed at his disgruntlement. Titanic was adorable, no matter the occasion. 

She spritzed him with the bottle, unsure of what to expect. (Drednaw on a whole didn’t always enjoy that sensation.) He snorted, a sure sign of annoyance, but stayed very still. “Good boy!” She praised, tickled pink by his obedience. “Good boy, Titanic!” 

His horn scraped against her fingers, but she couldn’t bring herself to mind.

“Now, you better not be a cunt later, buddy!” Nessa scratched his lower jaw. “Sonia’s coming sometime today and she won’t give you  _ any  _ berries if you don’t behave yourself.”

A series of high giggles went off behind her. “Oi, don’t threaten Titanic in my name!” 

She whirled around, joy and surprise bubbling up within her. “Sonia!” 

Her girlfriend rushed over, nimbly avoiding the stray puddles. “Hey, darling. How’s my favorite duo doing?” 

They embraced. Titanic nudged them with his horn, none too gently. “Ouch!” Sonia laughed. “What’s up with  _ him? _ ”

Nessa chuckled too. “Oh, he’s just being silly. Can you believe he won’t let me wipe him down?"

“Aww… So he’s feeling cranky?” She reached down to rub his horn. “That’s a bummer. Grandma sent me over to see if he was up for Dynamaxing, but I guess not.”

“All work and no play makes Sonia a dull girl.” She clicked her tongue, teasing. “And here I thought you were here to see me!”

“See  _ you _ ?” Sonia gasped, pretending to be surprised. “Why would I do  _ that _ ?” 

They both dissolved into hysterics. Not for the first time, she was glad that there was no match scheduled for today. 

Nessa wiped away a tear. “It’s really nice to see you though.” She confessed, a bit shyly. “I know you’ve been really busy lately, so I’m glad you took the time to come.”

Sonia was pressing a kiss to her cheek before she could even react. “Of course! Anything for my special girl! Besides, I missed my son.” Titanic spat water at her shoes, letting them know exactly how he felt about the title.

“I don’t think he missed you.” She giggled, still giddy from the kiss. 

The look on her girlfriend’s face was thoughtful. The effect  _ was  _ helped by the sudden hair twirling though. “You know, he might need some time in the pond. Has he been fighting a lot lately?”

“Yeah, more than usual. I need my trump card in top form for the next cycle.” 

“That’s it! He just needs to burn off those hormones.” Sonia exclaimed. 

Nessa looked down at her beloved ace. “Is that it? Are you cranky ‘cause of your endocrine system, baby?”

He gave her an unimpressed look. She snorted at the sight. “I think you’re right, babe. All that testosterone must be giving him a headache.”

“That’s hardly how that works.” The correction was probably automatic, so she let it slide. Today had been fun, and it was going to get better from here.

“Do you want to get milkshakes?” She offered once Titanic was swimming his little heart out. “I know a place! The Pecha is to  _ die _ for.”

Sonia’s eyes sparkled. “That sounds swell, love.” 

Nessa grinned back. “Then it’s a date.”

* * *

_ Breaking news! Gym Leader Nessa has confirmed that she and Gym Leader Milo are NOT an item! _

_ When reached for comment, her response was simple. ‘I’m just too gay for that, bro.’ _

\- a tweet from Poké Magazine

* * *

Sonia, much to her horror, chose the Oran smoothie. 

“You’re dead to me, babe.” Nessa griped around her straw. 

She bowed her head, pretending to feel contrite. “Dusknoir rest my soul.” 

They walked down the harbor in silence, but nothing about it felt wrong or awkward. She inhaled the crisp scent of salt and sighed with relief. More than ever, she felt like she was right where she needed to be.

Sitting on the end of the pier always was a little like coming home. It was nicer still when shared with someone she loved.

Sonia looked troubled, but that wasn’t worrisome. She usually looked that way when she was working through something in her head, no matter how important it was. “What is it?” Nessa prompted. She didn’t want her to think that she didn’t care.

“Oh!” She sounded startled. “Nothing much. I’m just thinking about Leon.” 

“Did he do something?”

“No.” Sonia said without even thinking about it. “But his streak can’t last forever. I mean, statistically speaking.” 

Her girlfriend had many talents. One of them was bringing up the things no one wanted to consider. “You think there’s a chance he could be dethroned?” 

“I hate to say it, but… Yeah. I really do.” The worried look didn’t go away. Nessa wished she could iron out the creases in her forehead. “Do you check who Chairman Rose sponsors?” 

“Nope.” She replied, popping the p. “He pays me to fight, not question his investments.” 

“I thought for sure he’d sponsor Hop, but he picked this random kid instead. Isn’t that _weird_?” 

She carefully took a sip. “I don’t know what you’re implying, sweetheart.”

Sonia began twirling a lock of hair. “Think of it this way. If he thinks it’s time for a change after all these years, don’t you have to wonder why? Leon’s a regional idol at this point. Why compromise that?”

Her tone of voice was urgent. Had she been stewing for that long? No wonder she had been so insistent about visiting. Their relationship was one thing, but Sonia always liked to talk to neutral parties before settling on a big opinion.

“I dunno. It’s weird. But I’m sure Leon can handle it! He’s the man or whatever he says these days.” Nessa nudged her with an elbow. “Chin up! Have some faith in your rival.”

Sonia giggled. “Come off it! I’m not a trainer anymore. Leon doesn’t  _ have  _ a rival.” 

Her laugh made her heart bounce. That was probably unhealthy. “There’s my girl.” She whispered, fond. “Don’t worry about a dummy like him. He’ll keep being the annoying champion we all know and hate to love.”

Her girlfriend relaxed. “You’re probably right.” Sonia conceded. “I’m just a little worried.” 

“It’ll be okay!” Nessa reassured her. “I mean, really. What’s the worst that can happen?”

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this in my docs is 'Sapphic Rights'. Just wanted to share.
> 
> Honestly, I think the only note I need to make is that I don't think Rose is EVIL????? Or Leon for that matter. I just think the situation is weird, especially if Leon can have multiple sponsors. That'd imply that anyone can, so. Suspicious. Can you tell I'm starved for story-
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed! If you want, you can find me at bi-hop, my very canon Tumblr url.


End file.
